Afterwards
by 3VAD127
Summary: Sukka. After their wedding, Sokka and Suki just want to take a relaxing, normal, non-weird honeymoon across the globe. Too bad for them, but nothing they ever do is normal. Sokka’s got a list, and Suki’s got a friend with some surprisingly good advice.


**Disclaimer:** No matter how many languages you say it in, I still don't own _Avatar_. Or Suki. Or Sokka. What a shame, huh… especially that last one.

**Author's Notes:** Stupid stupid stupid… wouldn't leave me alone. Ha ha… this kind of reminds me of how I conceived the idea for _Board Games_, _Cold Feet_, and _Boredom_. Har har, my good friend irony. :D

P.S.- Yes, I know "afterwards" isn't a real word, but whatever. Work with me here, people.

**

* * *

Afterwards**

A heavy sigh. "Have I ever mentioned that you're an idiot?" Dark sapphire eyes peered heatedly over a metal fan to her companion. Suki was leaning on the table, one arm propped beneath her breasts while her other held the fan. Her foot tapped along the wooden floor.

"Suki-i…" Her husband of nearly four days loved to whine, for some strange reason. Sokka bent down and looked her in the eyes, blue on blue, as a knowing smirk tugged his lips upward. "I know that when you call me an idiot, that's your way of telling me how smart I am."

She sighed and folded the fan with a snap. "Don't whine like that; it only makes you less attractive." He yelped when she smacked him on the nose with her piece of metal. "Now come over here and keep me warm; I'm freezing my butt off. No one told me the Fire Nation could get so cold at night." Two warm arms wrapped around her middle, and she sighed. The woman rested her head back against his shoulder, red hairs fluttering under his chin teasingly.

Suki wasn't lying when she said she was cold. Since they had decided to vacation on a secluded and almost-private island (courtesy of Fire Lord Zuko), all she had worn for the past few days was a sarong and a wide-brimmed hat to keep the daytime sun from her pale face. Come on, it was their honeymoon. And Sokka, on the other hand… well, let's just say he wasn't getting any tan lines.

The Water Tribesman rested his chin on her shoulder, and she shivered again when she felt his warm breath on her ear. Though this time, it wasn't from the cold.

The Kyoshi woman tried to distract herself. "So, Sokka… how was your bachelor party? We've only been here for like, four days, and I can't believe I haven't asked you that already."

He snorted softly and absently traced around her bellybutton. "Pretty great. Aang and Zuko were there, obviously, along with practically every other guy we've ever met. Including Chong, which was really disturbing…" A cocked eyebrow, a stupid face, and a short giggle followed. "Um, digressing now. So yeah. Got lots of cool stuff and some pretty interesting pointers from some of the more, ah, experienced guys. And also!" Sokka pulled away from her long enough to tug a tattered piece of parchment from one of the cupboards in their rental home. "A list!"

"A list." She was obviously skeptical.

He nodded enthusiastically. "Yes. A list."

"A list of what?"

"A checklist, actually," her husband clarified, holding the parchment flat as she gazed over his shoulder. "A checklist of certain places in this house."

Suki's eyebrow rose. "Hum… the bedroom, the bathhouse, the sunroom, the patio… the salon floor… hey." Blue eyes narrowed suspiciously. "These are all the places we've had sex."

"Yes, ma'am! And look, look… right here at the top of the list is 'Kitchen Table.'" He grinned and made a coy face, obviously trying to look sexy. Suki was halfway between beating his face in for making a freaking WHERE TO DO "IT" LIST and sucking his face _off_ because quite frankly, it was nice to know he was constantly thinking about her like that. That he thought she was beautiful and attractive and "let's have sex" worthy.

In the end, she sighed, rolled her eyes, and smiled playfully. She loved him, she did. With all of her heart. And just to show him, she pinned him down on the kitchen table and got right to work on completing that stupid checklist of his.

--

They didn't stop in the Fire Nation, though; oh heck no. Their honeymoon consisted of a varied assortment of places, including a primitive forest cabin on the edge of the Earth Kingdom, the Northern Air Temple (and its many useful gadgetry), and also a special room of the ice palace at the North Pole. Obviously, the South Pole was much too small for two honeymooners to, uh, keep to themselves, and the Southern Air Temple was pretty much out because that's where Aang and Katara loved to spend their special nights.

So the couple found themselves at a secluded beach of Kyoshi Island, sighing and kissing and doing married people things in the sand at night. The beach may have been abandoned, but lucky for them, the wooden house in which they were staying wasn't too far away from town. Suki and Sokka would often go into town just to say hi to Suki's old childhood friends or to buy a few items of clothing they really didn't need.

Later that day, Suki had decided to drop in and surprise an old friend of hers, Ha Jin. Ha Jin was an elderly woman who had taught Suki how to draw water from the well and pick out the fresh fish from the rotten ones. She was more of a mother figure than Suki had ever had.

"Ha Jin!" the woman exclaimed, wrapping her friend in a hug. "I haven't seen you in so long."

"Nor I, you," the elderly female said, giving a wrinkled smile. "Is this that boy you've told me so much about?" Sokka flushed as he felt the old woman's gaze draw over him. "Hmm," she muttered, appearing to approve. "He's Water Tribe, yes?"

"Yes, Ha Jin. I met him when I helped the Avatar. Remember when I told you about that?"

"Oh, yes!" The woman waved a wrinkled hand in the air, laughing to herself and scurrying up the steps to go inside. "I remember now. Follow me, you two; we've got a lot to talk about." Sokka and Suki shared a glance. Ha Jin had been widowed nearly twenty years ago, but from the stories Sokka had heard from Suki, that crazy woman had apparently been quite the kicker in her younger days. He swallowed nervously. Nothing good could come of this.

--

"The _unagi_?"

Ha Jin grinned widely for an old person, her aged brown eyes sparkling with mischief. Sokka's mouth was wide open; apparently, his brain had just busted a cog.

"But… but… Tui and La, woman, that's not even _possible_—"

The crazy woman set her drink on the table and leaned in conspiratorially to Suki. "Now tell me everything, dear. I want to hear it from your own mouth."

The Kyoshi woman twirled a reddened strand of hair around her finger. "Not much to tell, really," she admitted, "just a normal honeymooners' tale. Sokka and I are pretty much used to living on edge; he and I both used to constant fighting against impossible odds and siding with a 112-year-old Avatar. Needless to say, we had plenty of, um—"

"Escapades," Sokka offered helpfully.

"—yeah, _escapades_ when we were younger. A few months in prison will pretty much cure your sex life, I guarantee it." Ha Jin chuckled loudly when Suki's face reddened from her own statement. "When we were fifteen, we had sex lots of places. In the trees, on the ground, in the lake, in a tent—"

Her husband added, "Which was beautifully decorated, if I do say so myself…"

"—Yes dear, it was. We've also tried upside down, in an airship, and on a flying bison."

Sokka grimaced. "That last one didn't end up too well."

"Yeah, but… it happened." Suki's blue eyes were foggy from the memory.

"Sounds like you two have had a lot of fun together," Ha Jin teased playfully. "Well, that's always good. My husband and I… oh, we had the _best_ times, just like you are. But I'm telling you, nothing like the unagi."

Sokka leaned back in his chair, obviously thinking. Suki placed her chin in the palm of her hand. Simultaneously, two pairs of very different blue eyes met in the middle; both were thinking the same thing.

"Let's do it."

--

Much, much later that night and into the early pre-dawn morning, the denizens of Kyoshi gossiped among themselves when they saw the Unagi rear its large, serpentine head above the water for the first time since the Avatar's visit. Many loose-lipped old women of the village even claimed to have seen two figures striding atop its massive head, riding it like an ostrich horse.

They also claimed to have heard a long, drawn-out screaming that did not seem to indicate anyone was getting attacked.

These were just rumors, of course. Nothing like THAT ever happened on Kyoshi Island.

--

When Sokka and Suki finally returned to Ba Sing Se, they were eagerly greeted by all of their awaiting friends and family. The women, of course, wanted to know every detail and immediately dragged Suki away from her fresh new husband as quickly as they could. Sokka, on the other hand decided to stick with his two best guy pals.

"So how was it?" Aang asked eagerly. Even though he and Katara were younger, they had gotten married slightly before Sokka and Suki had.

Zuko just offered one of his mysterious smiles. "The list?"

Sokka gave a thumbs up. "Direct hit!" he exclaimed, obviously excited. "She didn't seem mad at me or anything for the whole weekend! And it was great, by the way." His afterthought was followed by an increase of body temperature and a reddening around his face.

The Firebenders nodded. "See, I knew it," Zuko said. "Told ya you wouldn't screw up too bad, Boomerang Guy."

"Hey!" His brother-in-law tugged on his tunic. "You still didn't answer my question."

The swordsman sighed. "All right, fine. It was great—all fine and dandy, just like a normal honeymoon… er, not that either of _you_ know what a normal honeymoon is, but… DIGRESSING. It was great, perfect, wonderful, and full of sex." He sighed. "But then we met Suki's crazy old lady friend who had been married like, 100 years ago to some equally crazy old man. And apparently, they _did_ things. Strange things that aren't supposed to happen normally…"

The two other guys looked confused. Aang had a curious glint in his eye. Sighing, Sokka leaned in to explain it to them. "Look, guys, this is what she said…"

A few moments later, and Aang was all over the place.

"Oh my Tui and La, the _unagi_?? That is NOT normal! That's… that's not even possible!"

Zuko shook his head as if trying to remove that horrifying image from his brain. "And I thought Mai had strange mating rituals…" the fire lord muttered. "But tell me, how do you feel, buddy? That must've been a rough ride."

Sokka laughed his dorky, "I'm-obviously-uncomfortable-so-don't-ask" laugh before grimacing in blatant pain. He bent over a little, placing a sensitive hand over his thigh. "Well… lemme just say that I'm not going to be walking straight for at least a month after this."

Aang made a face, while Zuko shook his head in sympathy. "Man, sucks to be you right now, huh."

The swordsman eyed his wife up and down, tugging at his collar slyly. "Actually… no, not really." Suki was laughing, hair swishing just above slim shoulders, and face absolutely glowing with joy. "Right now, I think I'm the luckiest man alive."

* * *


End file.
